capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Setsuo Yamamoto
Setsuo Yamamoto ( ) is a sound and music composer who has worked for Capcom since 1992. History Setsuo Yamamoto was born in Itami, Hyōgo Prefecture,Staff (2000). "Interview #1: Setsuo Yamamoto". Suleputer official site. Accessed from archive.org. Retrieved May 30, 2016 on September 17, 1971. During the 90's he composed music for many games in Capcom's catalog, including several on the Street Fighter, Mega Man and Rival Schools franchises. Ever since 2003, Yamamoto adopted more executive and supportive roles in the company, primarily as manager of the mixing/sound studio. His early works are often credited under his first name "Setsuo", although as of 2013 he has also gone by the alias Mr.X.Heat Man (Jaunary 27, 2013). "An Interview with the People Behind Rockman Xover, Plus Potential Boss Character Contest in the Works" (English). themmnetwork.com. Accessed May 30, 2016 He has also gone by the aliases Kashira and purple. In the following decade, Yamamoto took on more executive duties ranging from sound director (for Glass Rose) to sound studio manager (for bit Master studio) and now supports the developers. Otherwise, his name is now most commonly found under "Special Thanks." Setsuo Yamamato was the music composer for Strider 2, working together with Etsuko Yoneda. While he was aware of the first game's soundtrack, he prefered to not draw too much inspiration from it and instead create music through his own personal approach. The core concept behind the soundtrack was Hiryu's personality, something he considered would make it stand apart from the original game's score. Each theme was composed by taking into account either Hiryu's feelings at the situations he faces or the general feelings expressed by the stage or area's setting.Yamamoto, Setsuo and Yoneda, Etsuko (January 21, 2000). Strider Hiryû 2 Original Soundtrack. CD. Suleputer, CPCA-1035. Liner Notes, pg. 3. Production History *''Final Fight 2'' (1993) -- Music (as Setsuo) *''Mighty Final Fight'' (1993) -- Sound Compose (as Setsuo) *''Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition'' (1993) -- Music Design (as Setsuo "Kashira" Yamamoto) *''Aladdin'' (SNES Version) (1993) -- Music (as Setsuo) *''Mega Man X'' (1993) -- Music Composer (as Setsuo) *''X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse'' (1994) No in-game staff roll; Music *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Music Compose (as''' Yamamoto "purple" Setsuo') *Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (1995) -- Music Arrange (as Setsuo) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1995/1996) -- Music Compose (Arcade Staff) (as''' Yamamoto "purple" Setsuo') *Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (Arcade Version) (1996) -- Music Compose & Arrange (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade Version) (1996) -- Music Composer & Arrangement (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (1996) -- Music (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Nijiirochou no Kiseki'' (1996/1997) -- Staff *''Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha'' (1996) -- Music Compose & Arrange (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Music Compose & Arrange (Arcade Staff) (as SETSUO Yamamoto), Music Compose & Arrange (Consumer Staff) (as SETUO Yamamoto) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Music Composer & Arrangement (Arcade Staff) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (SNES Version) (1996) -- Music Compose & Arrange (Arcade Staff) (as SETSUO Yamamoto) *''Street Fighter II''' (Master System Version) (1997) -- Music Design (as Setsuo "Kashira" Yamamoto) [NOTE: Credits were lifted from Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition, as this is a port] *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold'' (1997) -- Music Compose & Arrange (Arcade Staff) (as SETSUO Yamamoto), Music Compose & Arrange (Consumer Staff) (as SETUO Yamamoto) *''Pocket Fighter'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Music Compose & Arrangement *''Rival Schools'' (1997/1998) -- Music Compose *''Pocket Fighter'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998) -- Music Compose & Arrangement (Arcade Staff) *''JoJo's Venture'' (1998) -- Music Compose *''Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Nekketsu Seishun Nikki 2'' (1999) -- Composition / Arrangement *''Strider 2'' (1999/2000) -- Music Compose (as Setsuo) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Arcade Version) (1999) -- Music Compose *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (PSX Version) (1999) -- Music Composer *''Project Justice'' (2000/2001) -- Sound *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Music Composer & Arrangement (Arcade Staff) *''Glass Rose'' (2003) -- Sound Director *''Disney's Hide & Sneak'' (2003) -- Special Thanks (Capcom Co., Ltd.) *''Crimson Tears'' (2004) -- With Thanks to (Capcom Co., Ltd.) *''Mega Man X8'' (2004/2005) -- Special Thanks *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' (2004) -- Special Thanks *''Haunting Ground'' (2005) -- Special Thanks *''Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance'' (2005) -- Mixing Engineer (Promotional Video Team) *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (DS Version) (2005) -- Special Thanks (Case 5 Credits) *''Mega Man X Collection'' (2006) -- Special Thanks (Capcom Japan Staff) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' (2006) -- Special Thanks *''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (2006) -- Special Thanks *''Capcom Classics Collection Reloaded'' (2006) -- Special Thanks (Capcom) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' (2007) -- Music Composer & Arrangement (Classic Capcom - Arcade Edition) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' (2008) -- Special Thanks *''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop'' (2009) -- Sound Manager (Capcom Co., Ltd.) *''Resident Evil 5'' (2009) -- Studio Manager (Sound) *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Studio Manager (Sound Management) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' (2010) -- Special Thanks *''Last Ranker'' (2010) -- Studio Manager (Sound) *''Dead Rising 2: Case 0'' (2010) -- Special Thanks (Capcom Entertainment Inc.) *''Dead Rising 2'' (2010) -- Special Thanks (Capcom Entertainment Inc.) *''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate'' (2011) -- Studio Manager *''Resident Evil: Revelations'' (2012) -- Mixing Studio Manager (Mixing Studio - bit Master studio) *''Asura's Wrath'' (2012) -- Studio Manager (Trailer) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD Ver.'' (2012) -- Music Compose (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Staff) *''Resident Evil 6'' (2012) -- Special Thanks *''Monster Hunter 4'' (2013) -- Studio Manager (bit Master studio) *''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' (2014) -- Studio Manager (bit Master studio) *''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' (2015) -- Mixing Studio Manager (Capcom Co., Ltd.) (Main Game Staff) *''Resident Evil 7: Biohazard'' (2017) -- Sound Studio Coordinator (Capcom Co., Ltd.) *''Monster Hunter: World'' (2018) -- bitMASTERstudio Song Credits Final Fight 2 *Italy 12:00 PM 2/Japan -- Composition & Arrangement Mighty Final Fight *Round 1 Slum -- Composition & Arrangement *Round 3 West Side -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition *Capcom Logo -- Arrangement *Title -- Arrangement *Player Select -- Arrangement *VS -- Arrangement *Ryu Stage -- Arrangement *Winner -- Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage -- Arrangement *E. Honda Stage -- Arrangement *Here Comes a New Challenger -- Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Arrangement *Guile Stage -- Arrangement *Zangief Stage -- Arrangement *Blanka Stage -- Arrangement *Dhalsim Stage -- Arrangement *M. Bison Stage -- Arrangement *Balrog Stage -- Arrangement *Sagat Stage -- Arrangement *Vega Stage -- Arrangement *Ryu Ending -- Arrangement *Ken Ending 1 -- Arrangement *Ken Ending 2 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 1 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 2 -- Arrangement *E. Honda Ending -- Arrangement *Guile Ending -- Arrangement *Zangief Ending -- Arrangement *Blanka Ending -- Arrangement *Dhalsim Ending -- Arrangement *Four Devas Ending -- Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Arrangement *Pause -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Ranking -- Arrangement Mega Man X *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Vava 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Vava 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Arrangement *Launcher Octopuld Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Burnin' Noumander Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Sting Chameleao Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Armor Armarge Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Stage 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 1st -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Rebirth -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 2nd -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Right -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Cast Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Track "Password" -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Track "Boss 1" -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Track "Sigma Stage 3" -- Composition & Arrangement X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse *Opening 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Password & Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Wolverine Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Cyclops Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Psylocke Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Gambit Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Beast Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Apocalypse Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Apocalypse Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Apocalypse Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Apocalypse Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Magneto Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Omega Red & Juggernaut -- Composition & Arrangement *Magneto Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Magneto -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha'' (Arcade Version)' *Adon Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Adon Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Birdie Stage -- Arrangement *Birdie Ending -- Arrangement '''Mega Man: The Power Battle *Player Select -- Arrangement *Stage 1 (from Napalm Man's Theme) -- Arrangement *Stage 3 (from Guts Man's Theme) -- Arrangement *Stage Select (Rockman 3~6) -- Arrangement *Stage 5 (from Gemini Man's Theme) -- Arrangement *Stage 6 (from Shadow Man's Theme) -- Arrangement *Stage Select (Rockman 7) -- Arrangement *Stage 7 (from Rockman 7) -- Arrangement *Stage 11 (from Junk Man's Theme) -- Arrangement *Stage 12 (from Shade Man's Theme) -- Arrangement *Stage Wily Machine -- Arrangement *Stage Wily Capsule -- Arrangement *Ending-Forte -- Arrangement *Ending-Blues -- Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (Arcade Version)' *Stage Zangief -- Arrangement *Stage Ryu -- Arrangement *Stage Birdie -- Arrangement *Ending Zangief 1 -- Arrangement *Ending Zangief 2 -- Arrangement *Ending Ryu 1 -- Arrangement *Ending Ryu 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Birdie -- Arrangement *Stage Rolento -- Arrangement *Stage Guy -- Arrangement *Stage Adon -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Rolento -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Guy -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Adon 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Adon 2 -- Composition & Arrangement 'Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (Arcade Version)' *Stage Ryu -- Arrangement '''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *Player Select -- Arrangement *Centaur Man -- Arrangement *Shadow Man -- Arrangement *Elec Man -- Arrangement *Napalm Man -- Arrangement *Gemini Man -- Arrangement *Guts Man -- Arrangement *Mad Grinder -- Arrangement *Wily Machine -- Arrangement *Blues Ending -- Arrangement *Forte Ending 1 -- Arrangement *Forte Ending 2 -- Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha 2 (PSX Version) *Stage Zangief -- Arrangement *Stage Ryu -- Arrangement *Stage Birdie -- Arrangement *Ending Zangief 1 -- Arrangement *Ending Zangief 2 -- Arrangement *Ending Ryu 1 -- Arrangement *Ending Ryu 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Birdie -- Arrangement *Stage Rolento -- Arrangement *Stage Guy -- Arrangement *Stage Adon -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Rolento -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Guy -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Adon 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Adon 2 -- Composition & Arrangement Pocket Fighter (Arcade Version) *Ryu Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Ending 2 -- Arrangement *Ken Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Dan Ending -- Arrangement *Gouki Ending -- Composition & Arrangement ''Rival Schools '' *Prologue -- Composition & Arrangement *Our School Is Ours to Protect! -- Composition & Arrangement *Today's Number One -- Composition & Arrangement *Student Selection -- Composition & Arrangement *Match!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Taiyo Academy High School Rooftop -- Composition & Arrangement *Pacific HS Back Gate -- Composition & Arrangement *Gorin High School Gymnasium One -- Composition & Arrangement *Gedo High School Backside Construction Site -- Composition & Arrangement *Taiyo Academy Junior High Sports Ground -- Composition & Arrangement *Drive-in Theater -- Composition & Arrangement *Gorin High School Seaside Training Camp -- Composition & Arrangement *Gedo High School Frontside Riverbed -- Composition & Arrangement *Taiyo Academy High School Classroom -- Composition & Arrangement *Justice Academy Main Gate -- Composition & Arrangement *Justice Academy Library -- Composition & Arrangement *Illusory Space -- Composition & Arrangement *Breaking News! The Winner -- Composition & Arrangement *Hang in There! -- Composition & Arrangement *Humiliation of Defeat -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Taiyo Academy -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Gorin High School -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Pacific HS -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Gedo High School -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Teacher -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Raizo -- Composition & Arrangement *Decisive Battle! Hyo -- Composition & Arrangement *Even If Being Brainwashed... -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 1 - Theme of Love -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 2 - Theme of Friendship -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 3 - Theme of Youth -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 4 - Hope of Taiyo Academy -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 5 - Gedo High School, A Good Place -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 6 - Kyosuke's Brotherly Love -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 7 - Edge's Determination -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 8 - Sakura's Feeling -- Arrangement *Ending 9 - Hyo's Anguish -- Composition & Arrangement *Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement *Bad Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *The Fight Continues... -- Composition & Arrangement *Taiyo Academy School Anthem -- Composition & Arrangement Strider 2 (Arcade Version) *Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Armed Citadel Invasion 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Armed Citadel Invasion 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Aerial Battleship Pursuit 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Aerial Battleship Pursuit 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Throne of God -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission Clear -- Arrangement *Settlement of Destiny -- Composition & Arrangement *Footprints -- Composition & Arrangement Trivia *Setsuo came up with the melody for Central Highway (aka Mega Man X's Opening Stage) while riding his bicycle along the banks of Yodokawa and seeing the sunset in the distance. *Yamamoto has stated his favorite artist is the "original Prince" and his favorite album is Lovesexy. References External Links *Music of Rival Schools (in Spanish from "The Past is Now" blog) *Suleputer interview archived *Rockman Xover interview (feat. Setsuo Yamamoto) from [http://www.capcom.co.jp/sound/interview/rockmanxo-2/#interviewBox1 original] *''Strider'' wikia article Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people